


Breaking Pieces

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [158]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Geno does not want his 'little brother' Error, married to Ink. So he tricks Reaper into helping him break them up and take him as his own.
Relationships: Dream/Cross, Error/Geno - Relationship, Error/Ink, Error/Reaper, Geno/Reaper, Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Dream
Series: tales of the unexpected [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Breaking Pieces

  
The crowd was very large; it was held in a palace, in an AU called Under Starlight that was governed by Dream. The celebration was between 'Dark' and 'Light' - peace throughout the multiverse was taken place and everything who knew of outside their universe, came. 

Genocide Sans from Aftertale growls darkly, he was not happy. 

Geno glances over to Error Sans, his other self, who happily chatting with the Creator or Artist. 

Geno could feel everything his other self was feeling, it pained him deeply. Because he knew that Ink was not sincere towards his 'little brother'. 

The bloody glitch had allowed his other self to marry the Artist because he made Error happy, even if it meant that technically he was married to Ink as well. 

Geno knew Ink did not love Error because one, the Artist had no real SOUL and two, all #0 Sanses were called into a meeting a few nights ago since there was an uproar with their beloved Protector being bound to the Destroyer. 

Geno and the others were told that Ink only married Error to stop him destroying. Nightmare followed down his friend's path when Cross claimed to love the creature of darkness. 

It was also told that Cross was also lying. 

Geno could not stand this. 

Suddenly his old friend Death was by his side, offering him a drink. Geno watches Ink hatch onto Error's arm- the Destroyer glitches but smiles after a while. The bloody glitch grabs the drink and drowns it down, then hands the empty glass to Reaper. 

"*rough night?" Reaper questions with a helpless smile. 

"*the worst." Geno answers with a sigh, "i want to go home... but at the same time..."

"*are you worried about the destroyer?" Reaper asks with a sigh, Geno looks up sharply and the deadly skeleton laughs, "what. ya didn't think i'll notice? ya been glaring at the error all night."

Geno stares at him dully for a moment, then turns to look back at his 'little brother'- he had no connection with the ERROR, and Error does not even remember Geno. 

'*the only one error interacts with besides ink is.' Geno pauses to think carefully, "blueberry and fresh."

"*blueberry? fresh?" Reaper hums out with a dark smile, "the swap sans that got kidnapped by the error and the virus."

"*yes. i want to talk to them." Geno told his friend with a nod, he gazes around, "are they here?"

"*yeah. both are." Reaper answers grimly, "but... i don't really ya mixed up with the error and anyone who's friends with him."

"*i want him." Geno snarls in rage, he turns to look at his friend, Reaper was frowning, not knowing what he meant by that, "do you understand. i want the error for myself."

Reaper stares, his sockets slowly widening and his jaws parting. 

"*...geno?" Reaper mumbles out almost carefully, "do ya love him?"

"*i do. and i want him away from ink. i want them to divorce." Geno told him with a growl; walking close to DEATH, Geno presses himself against him, bringing his jaws close to Reaper's and he went on, "and i believe you wanted something from me. grant my wish. and i'll give you anything you want." 

Reaper shivers at the contact and Geno smirks, knowing that he had DEATH in his hands to play with.


End file.
